Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two
Glee: The Music - The Complete Season Two is a compilation album featuring every released song from the second season of Glee, and is sold exclusively on iTunes. It was released on August 28, 2012, along with Glee: The Music - The Complete Season Three. This CD was produced by Adam Anders and Ryan Murphy. Track listing #Empire State of Mind #Telephone #Billionaire #Listen #What I Did for Love #I'm a Slave 4 U #Me Against the Music #Baby One More Time #Stronger #Toxic #The Only Exception #Only the Good Die Young #I Look to You #Papa, Can You Hear Me? #I Want to Hold Your Hand #Losing My Religion #Bridge Over Troubled Water #One of Us #Don't Go Breaking My Heart #River Deep, Mountain High #Le Jazz Hot #Sing! #Lucky #Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy #Science Fiction Double Feature #There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) #Damn It, Janet #Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? #Sweet Transvestite #Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me #Time Warp #One Love (People Get Ready) #Teenage Dream #Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer #Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind #Forget You #Make 'Em Laugh #Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag #Singing in the Rain/Umbrella #Ohio #Marry You #Sway #Just the Way You Are #Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Chris Colfer/Kurt Solo Version) #Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Lea Michele/Rachel Solo Version) #The Living Years #Hey, Soul Sister #(I've Had) The Time of My Life #Valerie #Dog Days Are Over #We Need a Little Christmas #Deck the Rooftop #Merry Christmas Darling #Baby, It's Cold Outside #The Most Wonderful Day of the Year #Last Christmas #God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen #O Christmas Tree #Jingle Bells #You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch #Angels We Have Heard on High #O Holy Night #Welcome Christmas #Need You Now #She's Not There #Bills, Bills, Bills #Thriller/Heads Will Roll #Fat Bottomed Girls #P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) #When I Get You Alone #Firework #Silly Love Songs #Baby #Somebody to Love #Take Me or Leave Me #I Know What Boys Like #Sing #Don't You Want Me #Blame It (On the Alcohol) #One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer #Tik Tok #Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) #Animal #Kiss #Landslide #Afternoon Delight #Misery #Blackbird #Trouty Mouth #Big Ass Heart #Hell to the No #Candles #Raise Your Glass #Get It Right #Loser Like Me #All By Myself #I Follow Rivers #Turning Tables #Ain't No Way #I Feel Pretty/Unpretty #I've Gotta Be Me #Somewhere Only We Know #As If We Never Said Goodbye #Born This Way #What Kind of Fool #Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? #Dreams #Never Going Back Again #Songbird #I Don't Want to Know #Go Your Own Way #Don't Stop #Rolling in the Deep #Isn't She Lovely #Friday #Jar of Hearts #I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You #Dancing Queen #Back to Black #Some People #Try a Little Tenderness #My Man #Pure Imagination #My Cup #I Love New York/New York, New York #Bella Notte #For Good #Yeah! #As Long as You're There #Pretending #Light Up the World Navigational Category:Albums Category:Merchandise